28 days later
by Kuroneko-Burijishito
Summary: Arthur is infected..and so are others in the isle of britain..Alfred tries to save the world again..but can love prevail even in the midst of an outbreak?
1. infection in great britain

**Stage 1: Development**

Arthur woke up, and the madness has eaten him.. everything…

He had an urge to.. squeeze somebody's eyes out.. and he did..

He wanted to stop the unstoppable inside him..

He was infected..

Just like everyone in London..

And everyone..

In the whole country…

Stage 2: Outbreak

He never recovered..

Just like the others..

He just went out and bit everyone who looked healthy and normal..

Days later..

Everyone he bit became just like him..

Driven like mad dogs..

Everyone barely survived..

He looked about..

With red eyes rather than his emerald green ones..

He looked for food..

Humans..

He searched every house..

To find flesh and blood..


	2. flashbacks

'big brother!'

'what now,alfred?'

Little alfred plopped down on arthur's lap and hugged him tight..

'I love you!thank you!'

Arthur returned his hug,as little alfred's white dress cascaded with the wind..

'I know alfred.. I know..'

'here's your chance arthur! I'm not your baby brother anymore!can't you just leave me alone?

Alfred stood in the rain as he watched arthur loaded his musket.

'Damn you Alfred!'

'I'm the hero!'

'bloody git!'


	3. a message and a chance

'the president of the united states would like to have a word with you..'

The colonel muttered.

'Mr. Alfred F. Jones..'

Alfred straightened his glasses as he went inside the president's room.

'Mr. President..'

The two saluted

'Colonel Alfred,.. and Colonel Howard..'

The president motioned

'we are organizing a quarantine and chemical bombing over great britain. A serious outbreak broke out,and infected almost all people. Alfred,those horror zombie movies of yours has become true..I assume that there are survivors so count in the search and rescue plan. Alfred, I leave this to you with the help of Commisioner Berwarld and Lieutenant Tino'.

'Iggy..'

'Howard, I leave to you the protection of Holland, belgium, and france. Secure a perimeter with the help of Dr. Eduard von Bock.'

A.N

-oh the fluff!i want fluff!i'm not that experienced on writing fanfictions yet..charr that..I really have weird imaginations about hetalia whenever I watch films..anyways…I get really nervous in writing this story because I just turned fourteen..and I kinda feel guilty reading some fluff..okay..back to work! Claire here!


	4. gathering allies

'colonel..'

Alfred turned around.

'Clara'

The small philippine girl bowed.

'we have tried to contact General Kirkland..'

She declared with a soldier-like voice.

'but all we heard was static..'

Alfred gulped.

'I'm trusting you, Private Honda, and Private Yao to set a perimeter on maritime asia. Report directly to Colonel Howard..we may never know if the Outbreak is airborne.'

A.N

Oh dear…what's gotten into me?and why is philippines here? Charr.. anyways.. I am not a PhUSA supportarr!char~!USUK is my OTP..and I only like shotacons if UK is paired with others..kyaa~why did philippines' rumoured name have to be CLARA HERNANDEZ CARRIEDO!hey!dont steal Oyabun from romano!~


	5. Commercial char

Okay okay I have a little joke for all of ya filipinos!(because…I guess…whatever..nevermind..)

Teacher-class,what are the different colors of a banana?would you kindly give one?

Student-ma'am!brown po!

Teacher-tarantado..may brown ba na saging?

Student-tarantado ka rin!banana cue.. ka teacher BOBO!

A.N

Charr~!harharhar…this is the translated version of it!

Teacher- class,what are the different colors of a banana?would you kindly give one?

Student-ma'am!color brown!

Teacher-Bastard..is there such thing as a brown banana?

Student-bastard your face!have you forgotten BANANA CUE..'re such a dumbo teacher..DUMBO!

*the Dumbo should be 'dumbass' by the way..but I'm too young to say it though…


	6. Dispatch!

Superiors were ready

They received the command to dispatch all over gret britain and find survivors.

'hurry up men,lets move move move!'

Alfred's team scattered all over london and searched for survivors.

If General Kirkland is still alive,then there should be survivors as well..


	7. a carrier instead

Arthur woke inside a capsule of the london eye.

He looked at his reflection and gasped.

'im not infected anymore?'

He chuckled and scratched his neck.

..then he noticed his eyes..

One was green,

And one was RED

……

Alfred's team found Arthur within ten hours


	8. doctor scarlet

Doctors rushed the stretcher into a hospital room.

They checked Arthur's body and found a bite mark.

'doctor,he's infected..why doesn't he show symptoms?'

A woman showed up and checked his eyes.

'..heretochromic..'

Arthur coughed up blood suddenly..

'doctor!he might be in a shock!'

The nurse screamed and panicked.

Doctor scarlet injected him with a sedative..

'thet should do..for a while..'


	9. a cure and a hope

Arthur woke up after 12 hours in a small lighted room.

He tried to nudge himself, but he was restrained earlier by the nurses after being sedated.

Alfred opened the door with doctor scarlet next to him.

Arthur swore he saw Alfred all googly eyed..

'general, we have to discuss your "immunity"…'

A/N…ONCE AGAIN!~

So..its not very zombie-issh…though,,I should have named it 28 weeks later instead..because doctor scarlet appears here~~


	10. perimeters

Doctor Scarlet studied Arthur's blood.

' Arthur is still infected, but somehow, his blood was backing the virus off..'

' and there are chances that he can pass the virus through saliva and blood..'

Alfred went inside Arthur's room.

'how're ya feeling, old man?' Alfred chuckled.

Arthur scoffed.

' Even in my condition, you still act like a git…'

Arthur sighed.

Alfred embraced him really tight as both of them turned bright pink.

'this is what we can do for now..' Alfred smirked.

Arthur's face burned red even more..

But in the inside,he was glad that his inner feelings were returned..

A/N..

CHU~ scratch that..hmm..alfred what urth thy thinking?harharhar


	11. discoveries

Scarlet discreetly went outside another hospital room ,but forgot to lock the door just as Alfred was walking by.

Alfred wondered why the doctor acted like this, and went inside the room.

He opened the lights..

And to his horror, he saw two people restrained in beds.

One was pale and one was raging mad.

'what if there was no cure at all?'

Doctor scarlet was running tests on arthur's blood and his immunity.

Alfred could only watch as the bewildered subject scream his head off

Alfred locked the door and rushed to iggy.

'arthur listen to me..Doctor scarlet's actions are going to kill al the people in the facility..She was running tests on your blood with live human subjects..'

Alfred muttered as he untied Arthur.

Arthur looked at him sadly.

'what of my people?what of my country?'

Alfred smiled.

General Honda has an answer to that!


	12. operation twilight

' General Honda and the other Asians have created a plan.'

' we named it.. Operation Twighlight!'

Somehow.. Alfred had that pizzazz again..

'all the survivors will be deported to south sandwich islands and the rest will be on the falklands, via helicopters '

Arthur nodded..

'agreed then..'

He smiled and shook alfred's hand.


	13. execute

At the dead of the night, they began working on the plan.

Survivors lined up and were checked for bite marks and signs of infection.

The two sighed until they heard a click of a gun at their back.

'what do you think you're doing?' scarlet snickered.

'you're a traitor scarlet..' alfred frowned and shielded Arthur.

'so you found out then…' scarlet smirked.

Arthur clenched his fist.

'you bloody traitor!you promised us hope!dont you realize that what you did was a threat to the facility?' Arthur shouted.

Scarlet merely scoffed.

'facility?survivors?hope?none of that matters to me now..i would only love to see those burning faces of rage..and finally..im one of them!'

Scarlet laughed and hugged herself.


	14. hypocrisy

Scarlet revealed to them a bite mark, then began coughing up blood.

'and Alfred..'

'you are my final subject..'

The madwoman ran towards Alfred and injected him with arthur's blood.

Arthur cupped his mouth in horror as he watched Alfred grunting in pain.

He took alfred's handgun and fired feebly on the doctor's head.

'alfred! Alfred! Are you alright?'

Arthur rushed up to him .

Alfred opened his eyes and revealed one blue eye and one red eye.

Arthur hugged him tight and brought him up to the last plane.

Alfred gasped for air as he reached for his walkie talkie.

' howard.. bring down the rain..'

Arthur wasn't too happy about bombing his own country , but the survivors mattered to him more than any paradise he can get.

Bombs landed about on the city of London..creating a horrendous noise of victory..

The rage was over..

Or was it?

Meanwhile on the channel tunnel of france..


End file.
